My Little Lion Cat
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Bella adopts a kitten, Edward hates it and his relationship with the pet comes to an abrupt end. ONE SHOT, set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn R&R


Edward POV

I knew that today was going to be a strangely bad day when Bella was the first person to pull away while we were kissing. Okay, I would have pulled away had the phone rang for a couple more rungs, but she pulled away on the first ring, which left me not only hurt and desperate, but a little bit confused.

"Hello?" She asked and sat up from where she had been previously laid on the couch underneath me, meaning I had to move to sit beside her, watching her intently, playing with her hair.

"Oh hi dad..." She trailed off and her eyes grew narrow, "Why?"

My hearing heightened and although I knew I mustn't pry, I just couldn't help myself.

Charlie's voice was low, as if he knew I might be listening, "I need you to come down to the station, there's something you need to see."

Bella and me both frowned and she smacked my leg, knowing I was eavesdropping.

"Okay then dad, we'll be right there." She said and he grunted and hung up, not even complaining when she said 'we'. I frowned, knowing he was probably hoping that 'we' meant her and Alice.

When we arrived it was raining, and I sheltered Bella from the pouring water with my coat as we walked into the station. This meant that half of my body got soaked, but I really didn't care.

We trudged into Charlie's office, Bella practically running to see what the matter was.

Even though I had told her about eight times in the car that there was nothing wrong with Charlie or anyone else, and that I did not doubt that Alice would have seen if there was.

Of course there was one person Alice couldn't see in her visions, but I truly didn't care about him.

I knew Bella did, but Jacobs well being was a common interest we didn't share.

Charlie stood up from behind his desk as we entered, and I stiffened at what I smelt, my eyes travelled to the cardboard box that was sat on his desk, and I groaned mentally.

"Dad what's the matter what's wrong?" Bella demanded in one long rush.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Nothing's wrong Bells... well maybe there is, well in fact there is something very wrong, and I think you're the only person who can help me." He said.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Charlie reached into the box and began to speak. "It's just that, this little guy is homeless, and the needs someone to take care of him."

Charlie then proceeded to produce a small bronze coloured kitten from the box, its large amber eyes staring around the room. It locked eyes with me and meowed, letting out a cat like shriek and began to struggle in Charlie's hands.

Bella took it from him and stroked him gently, purring... yes _purring_ and cooing quietly to it as though it was an infant not a cat.

The creature clamed in her arms and snuggled down in her jacket. I cringed, she could never wear that practically item of clothing in my presence again.

"Aww you're so cute aren't you... yes you are my special boy..." Bella cooed and lifted the cat to rub noses with it.

I blinked and Charlie did to. Never... _ever_ had I thought Bella would be this maternal. Of course I thought that Bella would be a fantastic mother, it was something I thought about regularly, along with the ever-growing list of things I couldn't give her.

But this was different, because after all, thing she seemed to adore instantly was _not_ a child.

It was a cat, and _not_ a particularly attractive one at that.

Bella glanced form me to Charlie and then back at the rodent in her arms.

"I'm going to call him..." She trailed off, "Edward."

"no." I aid almost instantly and she pouted at me, causing Charlie to chuckle.

"Okay." She started again when I wouldn't budge off of the _thing_ sharing my name, "Eddy?"

"No."

"Ed..."

"No name that stems from mine." I said firmly and pinched the bridge of my nose, breathing in deeply to try and calm myself.

As if on instinct the flames in my throat burst alive at the scent of the animal. But in contrast to the flowing blood beneath the skin of Bella the little thing couldn't have smelt less appealing.

Bella sighed and stroked its head, "Simba."

It seemed I was missing a basic point, "What?"

She glared at me, "I am going to name him Simba."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and I gaped at her.

"Why?" I gasped.

She stroked his gently and he purred, "Because he's my little lion, and I'm in love with him."

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face.

Simba was the bane of my life, and if it was not incredibly careful, he was going to end up at our house as a dinner guest... starring as the main course.

My relationship with Simba just seemed to go from bad to worse. Although it did start to plummet quiet rapidly after the little _thing_ had eaten my car keys and then capped them out in my shoes.

It also had hit a rocky patch, and Bella had decided that Simba would get lonely if he was left downstairs during the night.

So I ended up having to play three in a bed with a cat.

It was marvellous, considering that the stupid thing needed to pee every three minutes.

It also hated me, a natural animal reaction to vampires. He hissed and meowed every time he saw me, which meant that he was awake for most of the night.

I despised him, to the point where I was ready to take matters into my own hands and just _kill it_, but I knew that it would upset Bella, because no matter how hard I tried to convince her to do otherwise, she adored the thing, and as such I was starting to feel neglected.

I mean it wasn't as though I was the only one. Charlie also hated to cat with as much passion as me.

Partly because it's meowing during the night woke him up, even though that could be constructed as being partly, well _mostly_ my fault I didn't care.

I needed all the help I could get in my quest against the stupid four legged creature.

It meant only one thing, this meant war.

I walked into the swan house one evening to find I could hear Bella, but not see her.

"Bella?" I asked and continued to listen to her voice, eyes scanning the lounge and kitchen only to come up empty.

"Come on Simba where are you? ... Oh crap come on Edwards going to be here any minute and I swear..." She moaned and there was a pause as our eyes met, her eyes peaking our form under the table.

"Err... Hey?" She said and I raised both my eyebrows.

She stood, folding her arms and fiddling with her engagement ring, "I'm not sure how much of that you could hear...?"

"Oh I heard all of it." I told her.

"Ah." She blushed and nodded.

There was an awkward pause and I frowned. I and Bella very rarely were _awkward_ in one another's company, and seen as this awkward pause was the result of her looking for that cat, I was immediately mad.

"Edward I know you never liked the idea of me having a pet but..." She trailed off and my eyes narrowed.

"But?" I prompted.

She swallowed and pleased at me with her eyes, "Please try and accept him, a pet would be a wonderful addition to our union... our _engagement._.. as your wife it would make me _happy_." She stressed.

I swear my left eyes twitched. She knew she had me, she had said the two words that made me agree to whatever she said, 'wife' and 'engagement', as well as happy, happy was a good word.

I swallowed and shook my head, "Your neglecting me for a cat." It was a low blow, but it needed to be said.

She sighed, "Edward he's just a kitten."

"When was the last time you went to my house, to see Esme or Alice... you know... your future _family_?" I demanded and Bella flinched.

I immediately regretted my words and pinched the bridge of my nose between two of my fingers.

"I just feel like we haven't spent any time together as a couple since you got him."

Bella opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell rang and we both went to answer it, me standing behind Bella as she opened it to reveal a man I was fairly sure neither of us had met.

I took a quick look at his mine and swore loudly mentally.

"Erm Hey." The man said while scratching the back of his head.

"I think I just ran over your cat."


End file.
